Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince
by Katie Darren
Summary: Harry and Ron learn of a young Prince Veroni, who is coming to visit Hogwarts. But Prince Veroni has no idea he is a half-blood wizard and destined to be evil when he grows up...
1. Act One Scenes One to Three

Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince A Play In Seven Acts 

**Act One, Scene One**

**(Enter Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred)**

Harry – Prince Harry's my name. 

Ron – Shut up, Harry, how can you be a prince? I'd believe you if you had a dagger under your robes, but you don't have one, do you?

Harry – You don't know that. 

Hermione – Would you guys just shut up? It's driving my head in, you know. I have got to concentrate on a new spell and I can't do it if you're distracting me.

Fred – Harry, so are you going to go to your royal toilet anytime soon? I'll stand guard, I am the best at that. You can make sure that your best friends don't stick around and drive you up the wall.

Ron – I am his best friend.

Hermione – You're all driving me up the wall. The wall's gonna crash down because of me punching it if you lot don't leave me alone. Can't you see how important learning actually is?

Ron – Don't know where you got that from.

Harry – Let's leave her, you guys. She's obviously going to get mad at us if we stay. I have a new set of gobstones in my trunk, we can play that, if you like. I'm getting quite good now.

Fred – When have you ever been good at it?

Harry – For about, uh, two days.

Fred – See my point? You've only started to get good at it in the last week, and I've been a gobstones player for eight years.

Ron – Fred, just let him play.

Hermione – I'd really appreciate it if you could go now.

Ron – Fine, if you don't want us.

Hermione – Just go.

**(Exit Harry, Ron, Fred)**

Hermione – Now, at least, some peace. I can get on with my work now. Right, swish your wand six times while intoning the hex of your choice and…

**(Enter Angelina)**

Angelina – Hello, Hermione. Can I ask you about Harry and Ron? It's for my coursework. You don't have to tell the truth. It's just a person to do a model study on. Would you be willing to be my person?

Hermione – Well, Angelina, I'm busy here.

Angelina – I'm begging you, Hermione.

Hermione – Maybe some other time. I'm busy working on a spelldote right now. In about six hours, come and find me at the edge of the lake.

Angelina – Right, see you there then.

**(End of scene)**

**(Exit Hermione, Angelina)**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Act One, Scene Two**

**(Enter Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean)**

Neville – Move your counter two places, Harry.

Harry – Thanks, Neville, but I can play gobstones on my own. I'm not completely useless at it, you know.

Dean – Voldemort.

Harry – What?

Dean – Is your scar burning?

Harry – No, of course it isn't.

Dean – Well it should be, I just sensed Voldemort in this room. Harry, you normally thrash around on the floor.

Harry – I don't think we need to know that.

Dean – Well, it's true.

Ron – Hey, Harry, I'm feeling Voldemort now too. It's gone cold. Or is that when loads of dementors invade your privacy?

Harry – Cold air is caused by dementors, yes.

Ron – So why can I feel Voldemort's presence?

Harry – It's Dean's joke, and I hope you're not a part of it. Dean, it's not a funny joke, and I don't want it to be done to me again.

Dean – It's not a joke.

**(Enter Hermione)**

Hermione – Hi, I've just finished my spelldote and I wondered if you'd like to come and see it in action?

Ron – How can you see it, Hermione? You, of all people, should know that it's a colourless gas and it's transparent.

Hermione – Ron, a spelldote is a machine which shows up an airdote. Prince Veroni will be pleased to see it.

Harry – Prince Veroni?

Hermione – Yes, I'll tell you about him if you come and see my spelldote. I've got it up and running and it's brilliant, honestly.

Harry – Ok, I'll come.

Ron – I'm in.

Neville – I think I'll pass.

Dean – I'm with Neville.

**(Exit Neville, Dean)**

**(Hermione leads the way downstairs and into a secret room, where the spelldote and an airdote are working together)**

Harry – Wow.

Ron – Who's Prince Veroni?

Hermione – I'll tell you in a minute. You're so inconsiderate. I spent the equivalent of two whole days, forty-eight hours, making the spelldote and you don't even want to look at it.

Ron – I didn't say that.

Harry – I'm with him.

Hermione – You mean, you only came down here to find out about Prince Veroni and not to look at my brilliant machine?

Harry – We didn't say that, Hermione.

Hermione – You meant it.

**(End of scene)**

**(Exit Harry, Ron, Hermione)**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Act One, Scene Three**

**(Enter Prince Matthew Veroni, Arabella, Mrs Mather)**

**(Prince Veroni's carriage is being pulled by two white unicorns, and he's wondering why he agreed to visit Hogwarts in the first place)**

Prince Veroni – I'm so bored.

Arabella – Well, occupy yourself.

Prince Veroni – With what? It's so dull in this part of the country. My quill is lop-sided and my television doesn't work.

Arabella – Look outside.

Prince Veroni – Didn't you hear me? I said the countryside is so dull. I daren't look at it, so I'm stuck now. I have nothing to do.

Mrs Mather – We'll play a game. Get out your wand, Matthew.

Prince Veroni – I'm not some sort of little wizard who plays with spells, mother. You know that. I'm an illusionist.

Arabella – Yeah, one who's still training because he can't pull of the simplest illusion. I am a witch, and I'm proud.

Prince Veroni – I hate you.

Mrs Mather – Matthew, you can't say that to your sister.

Prince Veroni – Stepsister.

Mrs Mather – Arabella, do you ever wish you could be royalty like Matthew? Being waited on would be fun, wouldn't it?

Arabella – I don't want to be a princess. I'm happy the way I am.

Prince Veroni – You get what you want. I demand for things to make me feel like a prince all the time. It's brilliant.

Arabella – No, it's not.

Prince Veroni – What do you know?

Arabella – That you'll turn into a person who can't do anything for himself. You'll demand to be put into bed, for god's sake.

Prince Veroni – Oh, will I?

Arabella – Yeah, give it a few years.

Prince Veroni – Stop talking shit.

**(End of scene)**

**(End of act)**

**(Exit Prince Veroni, Arabella, Mrs Mather)**

**- - - - - - - - - -**


	2. Act Two Scenes One to Three

**Act Two, Scene One**

**(Enter Malfoy, Harry, Ron, Hermione)**

**(Malfoy is taunting Ron about his parents and Harry and Hermione are joining in on Ron's side of the argument)**

Malfoy – Your dad has a bald patch.

Ron – Uh, I don't know what you mean. If you think you can hurt me with your remarks, it may help to think again.

Malfoy – Ooh, fighting talk.

Ron – Actually, that was just a warm-up.

Harry – Knock him out, Ron.

Hermione – You can do it.

Ron – Thanks for the support, guys, and don't worry. I'm gonna knock him so hard that he will be out for ages.

Malfoy – Really, Weasel?

Ron – I'm not kidding this time.

**(Exit Malfoy)**

**(Ron has punched him hard in the face, and his nose is bleeding and he's fallen to the ground unconscious)**

Hermione – That told him, then.

Ron – Yeah, it did. I'm so glad I got the better of him. He always thinks he's the best, but I hope he'll rephrase his words from now on.

Harry – You don't have to hope.

Ron – You think he will?

Harry – I know he will.

**(Enter Crabbe)**

**(Crabbe stands there looking at Malfoy, and looks up at Harry, Ron and Hermione as he drags Malfoy to a bench)**

Crabbe – You'll pay for this.

**(End of scene)**

**(Exit Crabbe, Malfoy, Ron, Harry, Hermione)**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Act Two, Scene Two**

**(Enter Ginny, Luna, George)**

Ginny – Prince Veroni will be arriving soon. Things have to be perfect for him, since he will be used to palace life.

Luna – He's my cousin.

George – Are you used to palace life too, then, Luna? I don't believe you.

Luna – No one does.

Ginny – Is that surprising? You come out with a load of stuff, wear radish-earrings and tell people that creatures in your imagination really exist. Did you really think that people would believe you when you tried to tell them that Prince Veroni is your cousin? Wrap it up, Luna. Come back into the real world.

Luna – I'm leaving. No one wants me, except my father. That's so obvious. You hate me. I tell the truth yet you still hate me.

Ginny – Ok, I believe you. Now help me clear this table.

Luna – You're such a great friend.

**(Party music sounds in the distance)**

George – Did you hear that?

Ginny – What?

**(Party music sounds again)**

Luna – I think he means music.

George – Yeah, listen.

Ginny – Ok, I hear it.

Luna – What do you think it is?

Ginny – Come over to the window, and let's look for the source of the noise. In fact, don't. I bet it's Prince Veroni, and a band announcing his arrival.

Luna – Ooh, it'll be good if you're right.

**(Music gets louder)**

**(Ginny rushes to the window and looks out. George and Luna follow her. They can see a silver carriage, with gold wheels, in the distance)**

Luna – I can't wait to see him.

**(End of scene)**

**(Exit Ginny, Luna, George)**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Act Two, Scene Three**

**(Enter Dumbledore, McGonogall, Prince Veroni, Arabella, Mrs Mather)**

**(Prince Veroni, Arabella and Mrs Mather have just arrived at Hogwarts Castle and Dumbledore is doing his best to try and make them feel comfortable)**

Prince Veroni – Such a dull place.

Arabella – Do you know who they are, Matthew? They're my future teachers and I hate it when you spoil first impressions for me.

Prince Veroni – I'll take a back seat, then.

Arabella – Good.

Dumbledore – Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the head of the whole school and the students are waiting to meet you.

McGonogall – Yes, do come in.

**(The big oak double doors open from the inside)**

Arabella – I'd rather stay outside in the rain.

Mrs Mather – Arabella, behave.

Arabella – I am behaving. I just want to stay out in the rain for a little while before I enter. Is that so bad?

Prince Veroni – No.

Dumbledore – Arabella, you may stay out in the rain. I will send a student to fetch you. Her name is Hermione Granger. You'll know her soon enough.

Arabella – Hermione Granger sounds like a nice person.

Dumbledore – She is, but don't be fooled by her looks.

Arabella – What?

Dumbledore – I'll see you later.

**(Exit Dumbledore, McGonogall, Prince Veroni, Mrs Mather)**

**(The oak doors close, rain continues to fall)**

Arabella – I don't know. Maybe I should have gone inside after all.

**(Ten minutes later, doors open. A girl with sleek, brown hair and pearly white teeth is standing on the steps)**

**(Enter Hermione)**

Hermione – Dumbledore told me to fetch you.

Arabella – Are you Hermione Granger?

Hermione – Yeah. Hey, you must be soaked to the skin. Come inside and I'll do a charm. It should help your clothes dry a bit faster, so you won't be cold.

Arabella – I'm Arabella Veroni.

Hermione – Are you related to the Prince?

Arabella – I wish I was, but I haven't told my stepmother.

**(She follows Hermione into the entrance hall of Hogwarts castle)**

Hermione – Dryatis.

**(She flicks her wand)**

**(Arabella's clothes are dry)**

Arabella – Dumbledore told me to look beyond your looks, whatever that means. I bet he's always coming out with phrases like that. He seems like a nice headmaster to have. Do you like him?

Hermione – Yeah, I do.

**(She walks towards a door)**

**(Arabella follows)**

Arabella – Where are you going?

Hermione – Come with me, and I'll tell you.

**(Arabella walks into the great hall, and gasps at what she sees)**

**(End of scene)**

**(End of act)**

**(Exit Arabella, Hermione)**


End file.
